


The Monster (podfic)

by thimbles



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thimbles/pseuds/thimbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We are Generation Z. We are educated and engaged. We have the whole world at our fingertips. Our biggest killer? Ourselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/183601) by thimbles. 



[Chapter 1](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kz1emfsdlck7lbg/the%20monster%20chapter%201.wav?dl=0)


	2. Chapter 2

[Chapter 2](https://www.dropbox.com/s/3pp0n3f37w8yvo2/the%20monster%20chapter%202.wav?dl=0)


	3. Chapter 3

[Chapter 3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/sqe3ix5pr2bgi6y/the%20monster%20chapter%203.wav?dl=0)


	4. Chapter 4

[Chapter 4](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wpco9dsvo8dgzgb/the%20monster%20chapter%204.wav?dl=0)


	5. Chapter 5

[Chapter 5](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wtk81vdv40y8oht/the%20monster%20chapter%205.wav?dl=0)


End file.
